Silêncio
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Tradução Os demônios estão livres. Jackie Chan está derrotado e o Netherworld destruído. O que acontecerá agora? A batalha final se passará em uma cidade que logo afundará no silêncio.


N/T: Há pouco tempo, eu achei esta fic que originalmente estava em espanhol, com o título de "Silencio". A autora teve quase todas as mesmas idéias que eu (até a música), mas eu gostei mais da versão dela. Só vou avisando que eu não sei espanhol, então esta tradução pode ter alguns errinhos...

**SILÊNCIO**

Por: Darkness

Fic inspirado em "**_Jackie Chan Adventures_**": O que aconteceria se... os demônios se libertassem e o Netherworld fosse destruído? Leia aqui –não espere encontrar muita coerência-

**_Brother, my brother  
  
(Irmão, meu irmão)_**   
  
A eletricidade incendeia o seu cérebro. Voltagem. Corrente. Relâmpago. O fogo do céu. Há poder nele. O seu poder. O poder de Tchang Zu, o demônio do trovão. 

O objetivo era causar o maior dano possível; derrubar, destruir, massacrar e sobre as ruínas levantar um novo império. Destruir para construir depois. 

Eletricidade. Presente de seu corpo. Adorou o espetáculo, adorou a forma com que as nuvens se juntaram sobre sua cabeça, obedecendo à sua vontade; O pequeno Hsi Wu é o senhor do céu? Não acreditava. Ergueu uma mão e as garras brilharam ao passar da eletricidade, que subiu até as nuvens, expandiu-se pela cidade, iluminado-a com canais magnéticos. Sorriu no momento em que abaixou a mão. Um estrondo sacudiu a terra e incendiou o céu. 

Ah, sim! Ele era o autêntico senhor dos céus. 

O cheiro do terror e desespero humano inundou o ambiente. Ahhh! No Netherworld não se podia desfrutar dele; agora a sua imortalidade voltava a valer a pena. 

Terror! Ele e seus irmãos trariam o terror de novo! Que os mortais continuem correndo; não há lugar para se esconderem. Que tentem escapar; não há forma de conseguir isso. Que se retorçam em agonia; não lhes restará mais nada. A era do Terror começa aqui! A era dos demônios! 

Tchang Zu continuou com a sua fatídica orquestra de relâmpagos, enquanto o sorriso de dentes agudos deformava o seu rosto. Com o Netherworld destruído, o feiticeiro do chi já não significava nada... Chan? Jackie Chan? O patético mortal que tentou arruinar seus planos? Pois já era história. Vivia, pelo momento. O demônio do trovão o havia derrotado e Jackie estava aí, atrás dele, agonizando; mas não o privaria da vida, não, não, não... ainda. Primeiro o faria sofrer, desprezaria a sua alma; mostrar-lhe-ia a lenta e dolorosa morte de seus entes queridos. Ensinaria principalmente à garota. Sim! Podia imaginar a Chan implorando piedade pela frágil criatura, piedade que lhe seria negada. Zombaria de seus inúteis esforços... e depois viria o dano físico... 

Essa seria a sua vingança, que marcaria a sua vitória final.

**_Tell me, what are we fighting for?   
  
We've got to end this war  
  
(Diga-me, para que estamos lutando?   
  
Nós temos que acabar com esta guerra) _**   
  
A escuridão da noite nunca tinha lhe parecido tão aterradora, nem o estrondo do relâmpago ou o grito dos homens haviam oprimido o seu peito daquela forma, como se as mortes que causara antes pesassem em sua alma, protestando um fragmento dela. E isso a assustava. Começar a perceber as coisas como um mero mortal era algo novo e tão estranho... Como desejava que Tso Lan estivesse aqui com ela! O demônio da lua sempre tinha um conselho útil e só a sua presença calma tranqüilizava o ambiente. Inclusive Tchang Zu se forçava a diminuir a sua ira. 

Bai Tsa enfim viu o ponto mais alto do edifício. Esticou a mão agarrando-se à borda do terraço, impulsionando-se mais tarde conseguiu subir. Continuava em sua forma humana, para não atrair tão rápido a atenção de seu irmão maior. Tirou de dentro de suas roupas a única arma capaz de matar um ser imortal. 

A Adaga dos Deuses, que na Antigüidade acabou com os deuses do Olimpo. 

Mas ela não daria o golpe final com os seus irmãos. Não podia traí-los dessa forma, pelo menos não a Tchang Zu. Shendu era um idiota, tanto fazia voltar a vê-lo ou não. Ouse tratar assim o SEU mortal! Bai Tsa sempre tinha sido possessiva com as suas coisas, mais do que Hsi Wu ou o próprio Shendu. 

Deslizou até Jackie Chan e colocou a adaga junto a ele, esperando que despertasse e acabasse com essa estúpida batalha de uma vez. Observou um pouco ao seu redor, até que a sua vista se deparou com o seu mortal; Valmont. Justo no momento em que estendia a mão a ele, sentiu o forte choque de uma corrente elétrica.

**_Oh, can't we just pretend  
  
This war never began?   
  
(Oh, não podemos só fingir  
  
Que esta batalha nunca começou?) _**   
  
Dai Gui gostava quando a terra falava com ele, e mais ainda quanto cantava para ele. A canção da fiel, explorada, violada e generosa terra é a mais bonita que havia escutado em sua vida; muito mais do que as canções de Bai Tsa, e ela era bem dotada para a música. 

O demônio da terra não era o mais inteligente, rápido, grande ou forte dos oito irmãos, mas sim apreciava o seu elemento o suficiente para saber que o que fazia não era o melhor. Provocar tremores e derrubamentos para que o exército de resistência humana detivesse o seu avance, dizimar soldados -e civis- com sacudidas que derrubavam os edifícios sobre eles, estimular as falhas para partir as cidades, só faziam chorar a terra. E a terra o fazia saber disso por meio de suas canções. Os homens com seus ódios e guerras a tinham deixado doente, tinham saqueado seus tesouros, profanado com máquinas suas entranhas, humilhado sua superfície com lixo, menosprezado o que amavelmente lhes brindava... mas a terra ainda os amava -a esses bastardos mal-agradecidos, pensava Dai Gui- e o que menos desejava era ser banhada com sangue. 

Dai Gui conseguiu entender isso. 

Bem poderia adorar a destruição, ser tão cruel como seus irmãos e desejar um império subterrâneo. Inclusive, às vezes sussurrava à terra que se rebelasse contra as loucuras e a avareza da humanidade, que murchara toda a sua beleza sobre sua face... mas agora entendia que essa não era a solução. De nada servia destruir a humanidade -fonte inesgotável do sofrimento da terra- pois mais cedo ou mais tarde chegariam outros seres que continuariam fazendo-a chorar. Ele mesmo tinha se tornado um desses seres, coisa que o desagradava profundamente. 

Mas o que ele podia fazer contra Tchang Zu? O demônio do trovão era o mais forte e velho de seus sete irmãos, portanto o líder. E Dai Gui não tinha tanta convicção para abandonar tudo como Tso Lan, ou o valor para desobedecer as ordens como Bai Tsa, ou pelo menos a impertinência da juventude como Hsi Wu. O que ele poderia fazer além de seguir ordens?

**_We can try, brother, my brother  
  
We face each other from different sides  
  
(Nós podemos tentar, irmão, meu irmão  
  
Nós nos encaramos de diferentes lados) _**   
  
Xiao Fung soprou e seu sopro se transformou em um tornado que levou os últimos aviões humanos, não permitiria que utilizassem suas armas contras os seus irmãos, mas viu com desilusão como Tchang Zu, Dai Gui e Shendu acabavam com a cidade. Desilusão porque ele gostava de se divertir e São Francisco parecia ser uma cidade divertida... 

Saltou de um prédio para o outro, perguntando-se por que cessaram de repente os relâmpagos. Havia acontecido algo a Tchang Zu? Desejava que não... mesmo que uma parte desejava que sim. Uma batalha começava dentro de si; uma batalha entre sua lealdade a Tchang Zu e a alternativa que oferecia Hsi Wu. O jovem demônio tinha falado com ele, dizendo-lhe que não era necessária essa estéril luta, porque na guerra não há vencedor nem perdedor, só vítimas – Xiao Fung sorriu, às vezes Hsi Wu falava como Tso Lan; Como tinha mudado o demônio do céu!-, que eles podiam ter uma vida pacífica com os seres humanos, misturando-se com eles, descobrindo que tão diferente era esse novo mundo... O demônio do vento tinha curiosidade. Desejava saber o quanto tinha mudado o ser humano nos séculos que os demônios permaneceram no Netherworld, saber mais sobre sua tecnologia. Percorrer o planeta e aproveitar a vida! A diferença de seus irmãos com ele não lhe importava permanecer em sua forma humana, mas se dissesse aos seus irmãos, eles zombariam dele. 

Voltou a saltar, seu corpo de anfíbio lhe proporcionava grandes vantagens. Decidiu que aceitaria o que acontecesse: se Tchang Zu fosse derrotado, então se uniria a Hsi Wu para viver entre os humanos - o que significava diversão sem parar-; se Tchang Zu ganhasse, então o seguiria em seu novo reino e teria o seu próprio império para voltar a desfrutar dos massacres... depois de tudo, já havia feito a sua parte, o que o demônio do trovão ordenou a ele e a Po Kong: Destruir a Europa.

**_The anger burns, can't remember why  
  
(A raiva arde, não lembro por quê) _**   
  
Shendu tratou de sair de cima da garota que se agarrava freneticamente às suas costas. Podia sentir as pequenas mãos dentro de sua pele, em busca de seus talismãs. Também chamava a sua atenção os outros mortais que tentavam roubá-lo. O que pretendiam conseguir com tudo isso? Tirar-lhe seus 12 talismãs para transformá-lo em uma estátua? Iludidos! Patéticos! Escória! 

Muito trabalho lhe tinha custado libertar seus irmãos, e tudo por culpa de um DESSES humanos. Jackie Chan. Só o nome fervia-lhe o sangue. Não sabia como, mas ele tinha que conseguir o mortal. Despejar toda a sua ira, fazer de Jackie o que desejasse. De alguma forma o conseguiria.

**_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain  
  
(É meio loucura causar tanta dor) _**   
  
Jade sentiu náuseas. O cheiro a sangue e enxofre do dragão lhe reviraram o estômago. O que aconteceu com a sua natural jovialidade e valentia? Era como se tivessem sumido de repente. Talvez fosse a depressão e a desesperança que causavam a ela a noite de nuvens negras, ou os fortes ventos, ou o cemitério de tanques, carros e armas militares derrubados na rua, ou os esqueletos em chamas das construções do homem ou tudo junto. 

Onde estava o seu tio Jackie? Por que os relâmpagos pararam, depois continuaram e agora tinham voltado a parar? Algo saiu errado? Jackie... falhou? Não podia acreditar. O que seria de todos se falhasse? O mundo pertenceria aos demônios? Começaria um século obscuro, justo como Tso Lan lhe avisou antes de se retirar? 

Jade não agüentou mais e vomitou. 

Assim terminava tudo? Todos os seus sonhos, esperanças e desejos? Só em vômito?

**_We watch our world fall apart  
  
(Observamos o nosso mundo cair) _**   
  
O demônio do fogo acertou contra o chão o homem com máscara. Teria-lhe destruído se a mulher chamada Viper não tivesse roubado outro talismã. Ele lhes mostraria o grave erro que cometiam! 

- Desde as tenebrosas bocas do inferno.- Rugiu o dragão.- eu te invoco, lava ardente!.- 

Ante os surpreendidos olhos de seus oponentes, a terra se partiu aos seus pés, e lentamente a lava brotou dela. Shendu sorriu, seu feitiço fez efeito. Esse era um talento seu que nem Tchang Zu conhecia. Lembrou com agrado de seu rosto surpreso quando o demônio do fogo começou a despertar os vulcões adormecidos. A lava seguia a sua vontade da mesma forma que os relâmpagos a Tchang Zu ou o mar a Bai Tsa. 

Levantou uma onda até seus oponentes. Mas agora foi a vez de Shendu se surpreender. Viper se levantou do chão e voou até ele, golpeando-o, com uma força que não era sua. Estava usando três talismãs: o galo (levitação), o coelho (velocidade) e o boi (força). Observou os outros oponentes; A lava não atingia El Toro Fuerte, que segurava com suas mãos o talismã do cachorro (imortalidade). Voltou a sentir um grande golpe que o fez recuar e se curvar: Tohru, que tinha escalado um edifício, apontava para ele com o porco (raios através dos olhos). Como os mortais tinham lhe tirado 5 talismãs? E a garota em suas costas enfim tinha conseguido localizar outro!... Virou-se bruscamente conseguindo que ela o soltasse. 

E Jade caiu.

**_Tell me, what good is winning  
  
When we lose our heart?   
  
(Diga-me, o que há de bom em vencer  
  
Quando nós perdemos o nosso coração?) _**   
  
É possível amaldiçoar um demônio? 

O Tio ajeitou os óculos seguindo com a leitura do livro. Começava a sentir-se velho e tolo, mas acima de tudo, inútil. Todos os que conhecia estavam lá arriscando suas vidas (Jackie, Jade, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, Paco, Viper, Black...) para deterem os demônios e ele estava em um lugar relativamente seguro, só lendo. 

Sim, é possível amaldiçoar um demônio. 

Prendeu a respiração e seguiu as palavras do livro. Na Antigüidade os demônios amaldiçoavam os homens, transformando-os em demônios; mas o homem também podia amaldiçoar um demônio e transformá-lo em humano, prendendo-o dessa forma às mesmas leis que regem o mundo mortal....

**_Brother, my brother  
  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?   
  
Isn't life worth so much more?   
  
(Irmão, meu irmão  
  
Diga-me, para que estamos lutando?   
  
A vida não vale muito mais?) _**   
  
- Se não é parte da solução, é parte do problema.- Disse Tchang Zu enquanto continuava atormentando o corpo de sua irmã com descargas elétricas. 

Devido à dor, a demônio da água começou a se desestabilizar, ao ponto em que foi possível reter a sua aparência humana e começou a recuperar a sua forma original: a pele suave e rosada se tornou azul e escamosa; os longos cabelos ondulados se transformaram em tentáculos; os olhos verdes foram substituídos pelas luzes vermelhas de todo demônio ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas desapareciam deixando em seu lugar ema enorme cauda de sereia. Bai Tsa se impediu de chorar; juntando forças para virar-se para seu irmão e lançar um último ataque. 

A água de sua irmã mais a sua própria energia causaram curto circuito em Tchang Zu. Recuou atordoado mas por ser a eletricidade o seu elemento, não sofreu nenhum dano. Por outro lado, Bai Tsa... já se esperava essa traição por parte dela, e estava preparado para castigá-la. Foi até uma ponta do terraço, pegou um dos três barris que ali estavam e o abriu. Continha uma substância pegajosa e espessa. Dirigiu sua atenção à demônio da água, ergueu o barril e avançou até ela. 

- Bai Tsa.- Chamou.- Às vezes a única solução para a dor, é a própria dor.-

**_Oh, can't we just pretend  
  
This war never began?   
  
(Oh, não podemos apenas fingir  
  
Que esta guerra nunca começou?) _**   
  
Escuridão: Negrura incompreensível. Noite sem lua. Estrelas sem esperança. 

Aquele manto negro o rodeava, gritando-lhe com um incrível silêncio que abandonava tudo, que se desejava levar. Que apagava de uma vez sua maldita luz! Para poder tomar-lhe nos braços, para poder guiá-lo na calma morte... 

... E ele estava se deixando; era reconfortante, já não havia dor, nem gritos, nem desespero. De repente algo o perturbou; parecia uma... Risada? 

Primeiro a escutou fracamente, como um eco. Depois foi forte e clara, tão macabra que o fez se estremecer. Jackie fez um esforço sobre-humano para voltar à realidade. E como uma bofetada, chegou até ele o cheiro. Levou uma mão ao rosto sentindo algo pegajoso... abriu os olhos e tentou enfocar a imagem; um líquido preto. Imediatamente sua mente começou a trabalhar. 

"Petróleo cru" pensou. 

Sentou-se sem prestar atenção às feridas que ardiam. Diante de si o demônio do trovão ria, seus relâmpagos continuavam atormentando a cidade que ardia em chamas. Jackie tentou se levantar, mas as pernas não respondiam, eram muitos a dor e o cansaço. Percorreu com a vista o lugar para encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo... não muito longe dele distinguiu um vulto, de cerca de três metros de largura, coberto de petróleo, percebeu movimento nele, mas algo muito fraco. Entre o líquido pôde ver um abdômen branco com tatuagens azuis... Bai Tsa! Como? Ela não deveria estar com Po Kong? O que estava acontecendo? E Valmont?... De repente seu cérebro uniu idéias, a última coisa da qual se lembrava era... era? A adaga! Tchang Zu o golpeou e a adaga caiu de suas mãos. Valmont tinha ido com ele para ajudá-lo contra o demônio do trovão, enquanto Jade e os outros tiravam os talismãs de Shendu. Mas ele e o senhor do crime foram derrotados! 

Apoiou as mãos no chão, mas rapidamente as tirou. Observou sua palma esquerda notando que sangrava. O que o tinha perfurado? Procurou pelo petróleo até encontrar um objeto pequeno e pontiagudo... A adaga dos deuses! Olhou para Tchang Zu. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. 

- Só tenho uma preocupação.- Disse a si mesmo.- E se não sou suficientemente forte para derrotá-lo? Então quem...?

**_Tell me why, brother, my brother  
  
(Diga-me por quê, irmão, meu irmão) _**   
  
Bai Tsa conhecia perfeitamente esse líquido. Valmont tinha chamado-o de petróleo. Não se lembrava da explicação que lhe deu sobre ele, mas se lembrava do barco afundado e essa substância saindo por um buraco. Na Antigüidade não viu coisa semelhante que saísse assim de um barco e se espalhava com tal rapidez. Tentou tocar nesse líquido negro. Grave erro! Antes de dar-se conta, essa coisa tinha se aderido ao seu corpo e se espalhado pela superfície marinha, bloqueando o sol e envolvendo os peixes, mas foi impossível, mesmo com a sua habilidade de mudar de forma. Cansou-se, perdendo os sentidos. Teve outra lembrança isolada; via a si mesma sobre a praia, ainda presa nesse líquido, com o sol ardente sobre suas costas secando todo rastro de umidade de sua pele... 

- Ria, Bai Tsa.- Disse Tchang Zu, dando-lhe as costas.- Ria e o mundo rirá com você!.- 

Por que Tchang Zu lhe fazia repetir aquela agonia? O demônio do trovão sabia o que ela sofreu naquele momento, então por quê? 

"Valmont" Sussurrou ela, esticando-se para tocar sua mão. "Me ajude".

**_We're not as different as we seen to be  
  
(Não somos tão diferentes como parece) _**   
  
- Os demônios são maus porque eles mesmos sofreram com a maldade e querem passá-la aos demais em um eterno ciclo de vingança.- 

Hsi Wu olhou surpreso para ela. 

- Quem te disse isso?.- 

Jade sorriu. 

- De você.- 

O demônio do céu encolheu os ombros. "Ah" 

- Mas a verdadeira pergunta é:.- Disse Jade.- Quem te disse isso?.- 

- O irmão Tso Lan.- 

- O demônio da lua?.- 

- Sim.- 

Jade observou como o demônio do céu se virou. Parecia tão melancólico e triste. Ela sabia o motivo: o adeus não é fácil, nem mesmo para um demônio. Hsi Wu gostava de Tso Lan tanto quanto ela mesma gostava de Jackie. Hsi Wu e ela se preocupavam com eles. Ambos desobedeciam suas ordens (sorriu divertida lembrando-se como o demônio da lua deu uma bronca em Hsi Wu quando este arriscou sua vida... Jackie também lhe deu uma bronca pelo mesmo...). Deu-se conta de que o demônio do céu e ela tinham muitas coisas em comum, inclusive o caráter impertinente e inteligência ágil. Além disso, ele sempre a escutava. 

- Obrigada por me salvar de Shendu.- Disse a garota, atraindo a atenção de seu acompanhante. 

- Não me agradeça. Shendu é um tonto que quer que o universo gire ao seu redor.- 

Outra coisa que ela entendia. 

- Você acha... que o Jackie está bem?.- 

- Não sei.- 

- Talvez... .- Engoliu em seco, o mero pensamento lhe dava vontade de chorar.- ...o tenham matado. Tchang Zu é muito forte.- 

Hsi Wu a olhou, com pena dela. Nesse momento lhe pareceu tão frágil. Buscou em sua memória algo que pudesse confortá-la. 

- Sabe...- Disse enfim.- Tso Lan às vezes dizia que nunca se considera um homem como morto até que se veja o seu corpo. Porque aí, poderia se enganar.- 

A garota o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Se isso era um consolo não era o mais apropriado, mas agradeceu a intenção. Não podia exigir sentimentos afetuosos de um demônio. 

- Vamos voltar.- 

- Tem certeza?.- 

- Claro! De qualquer forma, há talismãs para conseguir e um velho dragão para transformar em estátua.- 

- Então vem.- 

O demônio do céu abriu os braços convidando-a, e Jade saltou para eles, esperando que Hsi Wu abrisse as asas de morcego para começar o vôo.

**_You don't have to be this way!   
  
Think about the consequences  
  
(Não tem que ser deste jeito!   
  
Pense nas conseqüências) _**   
  
Jackie tinha certeza de que essa era a primeira fez em que Tchang Zu via o seu próprio sangue. O supôs pela expressão de seu rosto, primeiro de assombro e depois de ira incontrolável. 

Jackie saltou de novo com a ponta da adaga apontando para o peito do demônio, seguro de seu golpe. Jade lhe disse uma vez que o que o tornava herói era sua inteligência, suas habilidades e seu grande coração... E ela voltava a ter razão. 

O demônio do trovão se desviou do primeiro golpe, mas o segundo acertou a armadura que cobria o seu ombro. A adaga tocou sua carne e com um movimento de Chan, partiu a ombreira em dois. Tchang Zu deu um passo para trás quando seu oponente se lançou de novo até ele. Esquivou-se; pegando uma de suas pernas, mandou-o centenas de volts. 

Longe dali, Dai Gui deteve o seu avance subterrâneo e tirou sua cabeça (N/A: uma estranha mistura kawaii entre touro e cachorro) da terra. Em frente a si viu Xiao Fung. 

- Oi, irmão.- Saudou o demônio do vento. 

O demônio da terra o olhou. 

- Não vai responder?.- 

Continuou sem falar. 

- O que foi?.- 

- Dai Gui não gosta do silêncio. A terra e a cidade estão ficando em silêncio.- 

Só até que lhe dissessem, Xiao notou. Neste novo mundo os ruídos perseguiam os homens por toda parte, ruídos de máquinas, música estridente, vozes que em vez de falar, gritam. Mas agora o ruído contaminante na cidade tinha se calado. O vento lhe trouxe alguns sons isolados, em sua maioria produzidos pelos incêndios ou pelos relâmpagos, mas nada mais. Nem um só rastro do homem. 

- Não tenho muitos desejos de continuar nesta batalha. 

- Dai Gui tampouco. 

- Sério?.- 

- Dai Gui quer defender a terra dos mortais; mas se fizer isso Tchang Zu se aborrecerá com Dai Gui.- 

- Sai da terra, não gosto de falar só com a sua cabeça.- 

Passos. 

- Escuta isso?.- Perguntou o demônio do vento. 

- Dai Gui não escuta. 

Passos de alguém que tinha pressa. Atrás, em um beco se projetou uma sombra. Quase imediatamente apareceu um homem, já avançado em idade, carregando um livro e uma bolsa. 

- É o feiticeiro Chi!.- Exclamou Dai Gui. 

- Ahh, demônios! O-O.- Gritou o Tio adotando uma posição de combate. 

- Não! Espere, feiticeiro! Não lhe faremos mal!.- Disse Xiao Fung, que estava ciente do potencial mágico do velho homem, e o que menos queria era enfrentá-lo. 

- Por que confiar em um demônio? 

- Por que não confiar?.- 

- Porque são traiçoeiros, mentirosos e destrutivos!.- Calou-se um momento para olhá-los.- Mais uma coisa! São sujos!.- 

- Ei!.- Protestou Dai Gui. 

- Mais uma coisa! Não tenho tempo a perder!.- 

- Aonde vai?.- Perguntou Xiao Fung. 

- Deter o demônio do trovão e salvar o meu sobrinho idiota! Assim que se retirarem o Tio lhes lançará um feitiço!.- 

- Espere! Podemos te levar.- 

- O quê?.-

**_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
  
(Vamos parar por um momento e olhar dentro de nós) _**   
  
Hsi Wu era um demônio pequeno em comparação a seus irmãos, não só de tamanho, também de idade. Apesar de ter vários milhares de anos, continuava sendo o mais jovem, e isso o fazia ante os demais frágil, fraco e imaturo... por isso que seus irmãos extravasavam suas frustrações nele, ou porque não tinham mais nada para fazer uma vez que se cansavam de torturar Shendu (que só era três séculos maior que ele). 

O único que o defendia dos abusos de seus irmãos era Tso Lan, que tinha se encarregado de ensinar-lhe muitas coisas. Certo, às vezes o tratava tão mal quanto os outros, mas não o culpava, era sua natureza demoníaca... essa que os fazia cruéis, malvados, vis e agressivos. 

- Ali está o Paco, desce por favor.- Pediu Jade e o demônio obedeceu. 

Jade era diferente ao que havia conhecido; aloucada, otimista, impertinente, cheia de vida. Uma mortal que lhe ofereceu sua amizade mesmo depois de descobrir o que era... por ela se rebelou contra Tchang Zu; por ela estava disposto a viver como humano, para crescer ao seu lado; por ela abandonaria os céus e se prenderia à terra; por ela reprimia seus impulsos selvagens, suas vontades de matar. 

- Paco diz que têm oito talismãs, mais os dois que eu consegui, são dez. Só faltam dois!.- Disse alegremente a garota. 

Se havia algo que Hsi Wu admirava mais em seu irmão maior, o demônio da lua, era que tinha conseguido certo controle sobre sua natureza demoníaca; podia ser assombrosamente tranqüilo e não se excitava com o sangue e a morte como os outros... Hsi Wu desejava esse mesmo controle, faria-lhe falta para sua nova vida...

**_It's so much more to me then what you see  
  
(É muito mais para mim do que você vê) _**   
  
Um pequeno, quase imperceptível toque em sua mão. Uma chamada, apenas audível. E essa voz, esse toque, foram suficientes para fazê-lo regressar; regressar à sua dor, a um mundo que antes parecia longe. 

Valmont tentou acordar. A dor na sua cabeça e costelas pareceram mais fortes... Não soube o que acontecia; O tato pegajoso em seu rosto, o forte cheiro que se misturava com sangue e o humo, os ruídos da eletricidade correr através de um corpo. Seus sentidos o estavam traindo? ... Ou tudo era verdade? Enfim abriu os olhos e deteve uma exclamação ante o que via em sua frente: Bai Tsa! E esse líquido, petróleo! Aproximou-se dela com cautela, com as mãos tratou de retirar o petróleo de seu rosto e de seu pescoço, para que ela pudesse respirar. 

- Você vai pagar por isto, Jackie Chan.- Escutou Tchang Zu gritar. 

E muito foi o seu assombro quando viu que o demônio do trovão sangrava bastante, por várias feridas em seu braço direito. Viu também que sua armadura estava quebrada. Chan estava conseguindo? ... Jackie não estava melhor que Tchang Zu, sua respiração era bastante agitada, sua roupa estava rasgada, ligeiramente chamuscada e o cabelo em pé -mesmo que não totalmente-. O demônio pegou Jackie com seu braço são, e com o ferido começou a formar uma grande energia. Justo no momento em que se preparava para lançar o seu ataque, Valmont saltou chutando o rosto do demônio, conseguindo que falhasse o fatal golpe -que foi acertar um arranha-céu não muito longe dali- e que soltasse Chan. 

Jackie perdeu o equilíbrio quando o soltaram, e caiu do edifício, gritando: Mau dia!!!!!!!!. 

Tchang Zu virou-se para Valmont, seus olhos brilhavam. 

- Você vai morrer.- 

Aproximou-se dele mas não pôde golpeá-lo, porque uma forte torrente de água o empurrou para trás, jogando-o do edifício.

**_Brother, my brother  
  
Tell me what are we are fighting for  
  
Isn't life worth so much more?   
  
(Irmão, meu irmão  
  
Diga-me para que estamos lutando  
  
A vida não vale muito mais?) _**   
  
Com o dragão (explosão) na mão e o cavalo (cura) na outra, mais a ajuda de Hsi Wu que a segurava, atacou Shendu. O demônio do fogo caiu no mar de lava que tinha provocado, saindo rapidamente dele observou que seu irmão menor e a garota se reuniam com os demais mortais, no teto de uma casa de dois andares. 

Viper não agüentou mais e se deixou cair no telhado. Jade viu com temor que tinha uma horrível ferida no flanco, aproximou-se dela colocando o talismã do cavalo perto da lesão. O talismã brilhou e a ferida pouco a pouco foi se curando. 

- Você está bem, Jade?.- Perguntou Tohru. 

- Sim, não se preocupe, sou muito difícil de matar.- 

Justo nesse momento apareceu atrás dela Shendu, realmente furioso. 

- Vou destruir a garota!!!! E POUCO ME IMPORTA O QUE TCHANG ZU DISSER A RESPEITO!.- Aproximou-se ameaçadoramente dela e lhe jogou um cuspe de fogo. 

- Jade!.- Gritaram os mortais, assustados. 

Quando o fogo se dissipou puderam distinguir uma figura cinza, com asas, que protegeu a garota das chamas. 

- Por que fez isso, Hsi Wu?.- Perguntou irritado o dragão, mas o demônio do céu não lhe respondeu, mas se dirigiu a Jade. 

- Para que te toquem, primeiro vai ter que passar sobre mim.- Rugiu, fazendo-lhe frente ao demônio do fogo, colocando-se entre ele e Jade. 

- Hsi Wu.- Murmurou ela, desconcertada, com o coração palpitando na garganta. 

- Não seja idiota, Hsi Wu. Sabe que NUNCA vai poder me vencer.- 

- Veremos.- 

O demônio do céu se lançou sobre Shendu, ferindo com suas garras um de seus olhos. Desceu agilmente por sua escamosa pele e afundou os dentes e as garras dianteiras em uma parte semi-desprotegida. Embora uma arma mortal ou golpe humano não pudesse fazer um dano verdadeiro em um demônio, o ataque corporal de outro demônio sim podia doer. Shendu caiu no chão e golpeou seu oponente, mandando-lhe a várias quadras de distância, até que a base de um arranha-céu o deteve. Pondo-se de pé, correu até ele, destruindo tudo o que podia a seu passo. O time de Jade tentou segui-la. 

O dragão pegou seu irmão menor nas mãos, sorrindo quando os ossos de Hsi Wu pareciam se quebrar. Justo nesse momento um poderoso relâmpago acertou o arranha-céu, derrubando tudo sobre os dois demônios. 

- HSI WU!!!!!.- Gritou Jade, quando se deu conta das toneladas de concreto, madeira, vidro e ferro que enterravam o demônio do céu.

**_Tell me why!   
  
(Diga-me por quê!) _**   
  
O sangue impedia que Jackie visse o oponente à sua frente. Limpou os olhos com o dorso da mão e enfocou a vista. Tchang Zu estava fora de si. A ira o corroia. Ambos tinham caído do edifício, era um milagre que Jackie ainda estivesse com vida! 

Tum, tum, tum, tum. 

Um estranho ruído atraiu a atenção de ambos. 

- JACKIE!!!!.- Escutou de repente, uma voz conhecida, justo de onde vinha o ruído. 

Uma enorme coluna de terra e pavimento se levantou, deixando ver unicamente um par de chifres, grandes, alargados. E uma figura... 

- TIO!.- 

Se não tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos, não teria acreditado. O Tio viajava sobre a cabeça de Dai Gui, segurando-se fortemente ao chifres do demônio. 

- O feiticeiro Chi!.- Disse Tchang Zu. – O que significa isso, Dai Gui? Devo tomá-lo como uma traição?.- 

Dai Gui esperou que o Tio descesse e depois se afundou na terra, sem responder. 

- Isso é o cúmulo!.- Exclamou o demônio do trovão.- Primeiro Tso Lan, depois Hsi Wu, logo Bai Tsa, agora Dai Gui! Todos são uns covardes desertores que o tempo os deixou fracos! Pelo menos ainda se pode confiar em Po Kong, Shendu e Xiao Fung!.- 

Jackie percebeu de novo a ira do demônio. Soube que esse era o round final... não teve medo, ele era um herói. Mas acima de tudo, muitos confiavam nele, e não pretendia decepcioná-los. O fato que o Tio estivesse aqui com ele, dava-lhe novas forças. Certo que encontraria uma forma de deter Tchang Zu, sem que ninguém mais acabasse ferido. Sem adaga, não restava outra solução. 

Correndo sem parar um só momento, Jade chegou aos escombros dos arranha-céus. Desejou que Hsi Wu estivesse bem. O demônio era seu amigo. Ela poderia ter muitos amigos mas nenhum como Hsi. 

- Jade! Está aqui.- 

- Tio?.- A garota se virou surpresa. 

- Onde está Tohru?.- 

- Está vindo com os outros. Por quê?.- 

- Porque o Tio precisa de ajuda!!!! Mais uma coisa! Jackie não poderá só contra o demônio.- 

- Só? Ma- 

- TOHRU!!!! Chegou. Bem a tempo. Vem, temos que preparar um feitiço.- 

- Sensei?.- Tohru, que acabava de chegar junto com Viper, Paco e El Toro, demorou um pouco para processar as palavras antes de seguir o Tio. 

- Eu sou um herói.- Jackie se disse esquivando-se das descargas elétricas que o demônio do trovão lhe lançava- Sou um herói. Eu sou.- 

O Tio respirou fundo, juntando as palmas de suas mãos apontou para Tchang Zu. O que estava a ponto de fazer requeria grande concentração de sua parte e um excesso de poder mágico. Por isso Tohru o estava ajudando, o Tio não podia se concentrar em todos os detalhes ao mesmo tempo. Quando sentiu que o poder emanado alcançava o ponto requerido, separou as palmas unindo-as só com a ponta dos dedos. Seus cabelos e suas roupas se agitaram, ativando o seu poder. 

- JACKIE, SAI DAÍ!.- Gritou o Tio no momento de liberar o golpe de energia através de suas mãos. As palavras mágicas soavam fortes e claras no momento do poder acertar Tchang Zu. 

Enquanto o Tio continuava com o feitiço, Jade se aproximou de Jackie e lhe deu o talismã do cavalo, para que curasse suas feridas. 

O demônio do trovão caiu no chão, percorria-lhe uma grande agonia, mas acima de tudo uma dor de cabeça terrível, como se fosse partir-se em dois. O que o ancião estava fazendo com ele? O mundo começou a girar, parecia tornar-se maior, maior. Algo escapava dele! Estava sentindo! O feiticeiro estava tirando algo dele! E não podia se defender! ... Sem dar-se conta, sua pele perdeu a dureza tornando-se suave e frágil, tanto suas garras como suas presas desapareceram e em sua cabeça brotou em grosso cabelo escuro. Souberam que a transformação foi completa quando Tchang Zu abriu os olhos. O vermelho brilhante desapareceu! Agora eram de um azul muito profundo com um brilho prateado, lembravam as nuvens que se juntavam sobre suas cabeças. 

Tchang Zu podia sentir sua própria fraqueza. Era diferente de todas as vezes que tinha tomado uma forma humana... porque agora não foi sua decisão. O olhar fixo e silencioso de todos os mortais estava cravado nele. 

- O que o senhor fez, Tio?.- Perguntou Jade. 

- Antiga maldição; o demônio já não é demônio. Agora é um ser humano.- 

- O que disse, velho?.- O demônio do vento perguntou, do alto de um edifício. Jackie e os outros se puseram em guarda, mas o Tio com um movimento lhes fez entender que tudo estava bem. 

- Que é um homem. Sem poder para sempre.- 

- Não acredito.- Tchang Zu se pôs de pé, negando-se a acreditar o que parecia a verdade. Um simples mortal? Ele? Preferia morrer! Ergueu as mãos convocando seus relâmpagos... mas nada aconteceu. Tentou uma e outra e outra vez, mas sempre o resultado foi o mesmo: nada. Olhou para as mãos agora mortais, a pele suava e fresca, rosada. Desespero. 

- O que está esperando, Xiao Fung?- Perguntou Tchang virando-se para seu irmão- Me ajude!.- 

- Sinto muito, irmão. Nem por você, nem pelos mortais.- 

- De acordo! Quem precisa de você?.- E se lançou contra Jackie, que já recuperado pelo pode do talismã, evitou-o com grande facilidade, colocando-se atrás dele e golpeando seu pescoço. O ex-demônio caiu no chão inconsciente. 

- O que vamos fazer com ele?.- Perguntou Viper. 

- Não sei. Talvez o Capitão Black tenha uma idéia.- Respondeu Jackie. 

- Quer dizer prendê-lo ou algo assim.- Disse Paco. 

- Vamos deixar que ele decida o que é o melhor.- 

- Jackie... Tio... – Jade começou, lentamente- ...Estão pensando em fazer isso com todos os demônios?.- Acabava-lhe difícil de imaginar Hsi como um humano, o demônio do céu havia lhe dito em inúmeras ocasiões que amava mais do que qualquer coisa a sua liberdade para voar pelos céus. Que não sentia sensação mais maravilhosa do que voar, e ela mesma já a tinha experimentado, nos braços do demônio -os quais lhe davam um sentimento quente e de proteção-. Não, não poder voar destruiria Hsi. 

- Ainda não sabemos, Jade.- Respondeu-lhe Jackie com um sorriso terno. 

Xiao Fung aterrissou no chão ao lado de El Toro. "Espero que não. Prometo não dar problemas... pelo menos não mais que envolva mortes." 

- Nos dê uma boa razão para confiar em você.- Disse El Toro autoritário. 

Enquanto começava uma pequena discussão entre o demônio do vento, El Toro, Viper e o Tio, sobre confiar ou não confiar nos demônios restantes, Jackie se sentou em uma pedra, e observou ao seu redor e não muito longe de lá viu que Valmont se aproximava, nos braços trazia uma versão do tamanho de um humano normal, de Bai Tsa, em sua pele ainda restavam alguns rastros de petróleo. Jackie se levantou rapidamente e foi até eles. 

- O que quer, Chan?.- 

- Te agradecer. Você sabe, por me ajudar lá em cima.- 

- Te deixei cair do edifício.- 

- Não foi de propósito... eu acho. De qualquer forma, toma.- Jackie estendeu a mão em que tinha o talismã do cavalo.- Cure-a.- 

Valmont pegou o talismã e o colocou perto de Bai Tsa, que foi recuperando sua energias. 

- Jackie!.- Chamou o Tio.- Precisamos apagar o incêndio antes que acabe com toda a cidade!.- 

- Como se salvar o que resta da cidade fosse possível.- Disse Viper com certa amargura. 

- Sensei, não poderia tentar um feitiço que apague o fogo?.- Perguntou Tohru. 

- O Tio não PODE! Estou cansado por causa do feitiço que apliquei em Tchang Zu!! Aiya, o Tio não pode!.- 

- Mas eu poderia ajudar.- 

- Bai Tsa!.- Exclamaram. 

- Os feitiços que envolvem água são a minha especialidade.- Ela começou a juntar energia enquanto colocava as mãos sobre seu peito e fechava os olhos. Sua voz mudou de tom, fez-se mais suave, mais agradável ao ouvido humano. 

- Podemos confiar nela, sensei? Afinal de contas, é uma demônio.- 

- Tolo!- O Tio lhe deu um golpe com seus dedos indicador e médio.- A demônio da água vai ajudar! Deixe-a trabalhar!.- 

Do corpo de Bai Tsa foi desprendendo-se a energia mágica, que subiu ao céu para misturar-se entre as nuvens negras. Em alguns segundos, começou a chover. A chuva apagou o fogo na cidade, mas o dano continuava. Lentamente as nuvens foram se retirando, dando lugar ao céu noturno e a luz da lua lhes iluminou os rostos cansados assim como as ruínas da cidade... 

... E depois... 

...Silêncio. 

Silêncio absoluto. 

"O pior dos sons em uma batalha é o silêncio... porque procede à perdição..." 

Jade tapou os ouvidos. Tudo parecia mais aterrador assim. O silêncio era horrível. Mortal. "Cale-se" Murmurou. 

"Tudo vai cobrindo um manto frio 

feito de nostalgias e desejos 

do que pôde ser e que não foi 

de leitos vazios e de amores mortos." 

"Cale-se" Voltou a murmurar à voz em sua cabeça. 

O silêncio desapareceu. 

Foi substituído por um lindo canto. Não tinha palavras, e não necessitava delas. Sua beleza consistia no que tocava o coração dos presentes e não só os comovia, mas também os tranqüilizava. Era um canto que exaltava a vida, fazendo-lhes recobrar a esperança. 

Jade levantou a cabeça e sua vista percorreu os rostos de todos. 

De onde vinha o canto? 

Soube na hora. As mãos inumanas entrelaçadas no peito, a cabeça inclinada, os olhos vermelhos ainda fechados, os cabelos como tentáculos. Bai Tsa cantava. 

Entre os escombros, uma pedra se moveu. Depois outra. Logo um monte. Dentre as pedras uma asa de morcego foi iluminada pela luz da lua... e Jade não precisou de mais nada para correr, chorando de alegria. 

Hsi Wu! 

Jackie sorriu entrelaçando suas mãos com as de Viper. 

As coisas não voltariam a ser como antes... 

... seriam ainda melhores.

**FIM**   
  
NOTAS FINAIS/ESCLARECIMENTOS/COMETÁRIOS INÚTEIS: 

1.- Este não é o último capítulo de uma fic maior, nem terá continuação ou algo parecido. 

2.- Eu não gosto da Po Kong, por isso quase não a menciono 

3.- A canção é "Brother My Brother" de Blessid Union of Souls e não vai precisamente nessa ordem. 

4.- Para quem não captou –ou para quem quiser confirmar-, as insinuações de pares que há são: Viper/Jackie, Jade/Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa/Valmort e Shendu/Jackie. 

5.- Meu demônio preferido é Tso Lan, por isso falam tanto dele mesmo que não ele não apareça. 

6.- Sim, a adaga eu tirei de "Xena: A Princesa Guerreira". 

7.- É pecado fazer ecologistas para os demônios? –He, he- 

8.- Bai Tsa tem brânquias, e não pulmões, pelas quais o petróleo lhe causa muita dor ao impedi-la de respirar, mas ao ser uma demônio imortal não pode morrer, mas sim sentir dor. 

9.- Não sei por quê, mas Dai Gui me parece lindo. 

10.- Não sei se Tchang Zu tinha esse caráter, já que não vi o episódio em que seu portal foi aberto, mas me pareceu o mais indicado para ser um vilão demente- e transformá-lo em humano é muito melhor do que matá-lo. 

11.- Se lêem "Teus pecados e os meus" de Taylor Caldwell entenderão Dai Gui melhor –por todo esse assunto da terra, etc, etc.- 

12.- Tampouco tenho a mínima idéia se o talismã do cavalo pode fazer tudo o que eu escrevi. 


End file.
